The Animal Inside Of Me
by Twilight Mix N' Match Contest
Summary: Bella left Leah for Edward a year ago. Leah is depressed and doesn't know how to cope. Memories of Bella still haunt her mind, but will she want Bella if she ever sees her again?


**Title: **The Animal Inside Of Me

**Pairing: **Leah/Bella

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/ Hurt Comfort

**Wordcount: **2,185

**Summary: **Bella left Leah for Edward a year ago. Leah is depressed and doesn't know how to cope. Memories of Bella still haunt her mind, but will she want Bella if she ever sees her again?

**Warnings: **_A few lemons and some girl on girl action._

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer is the owner of the Twilight Saga. She owns any and everything relating to that. All I own is the plot.

* * *

**The Animal Inside of Me**

"Leah I'm home." Bella yelled from down stairs. She sounded worried and upset, which was unlike her normal happy-go-lucky self. I ran down the stairs with tears in my eyes. Bella was home. She had come back to be with me. When I got to the door it was still shut and locked. I looked out into the raining La Push weather. Her red truck wasn't in its spot in the driveway. It hadn't been for years.

I looked up in the mirror sighing. Maybe it was just me hearing things. Bella was gone. She wasn't coming back. I let myself hope though. Just for a minute I slipped up, and I remembered her laugh that could brighten up my day and her smile that stills sends chills down my spine. I walked into the kitchen pouring myself a glass of red wine to wash away the numbing sensation I now felt. Out in the living room I sunk into the couch pretending the pillow was her as I drifted off into a world full of memories.

_Her fingers pulled at my hair as she trailed butterfly kisses down my neck._

"_Bella stop." I cried with full knowledge that our parents and my brother were down stairs waiting for us._

"_I told them we'd be a minute." She whispered before she went back to kissing me furiously._

"_But!" I squealed quickly before I was silenced by her warm lips on mine. Her tongue invaded my mouth tasting like bubble gum. She always tasted the same. Our tongues swirled together dancing to a natural rhythm. I ran my hands up her body stopping at her breasts. I pulled on her shirt, wishing for nothing more than for it to just disappear. She lifted mine off my head. Her dainty hands cupped my breasts as she blew cold air on them. I gasped slightly as her fingers went to work, slowly massaging them. I yanked off her shirt. I gazed down at her lovely, cream colored body as I was pulled towards her. Her mouth latched onto me and she began to suck. I withered under her touch. She released me giggling._

"_We'll finish this later." She said placing a light kiss on my check as she got off the bed. I watched her walk out of the room pulling on her shirt with sheer confidence. _

I moaned as I pulled my hand slowly out of me. My fingers were tantalizingly wet. I placed them in my mouth pretending they were Bella's fingers. Of course, I could never replace her touch.

"Leah?" Someone called interrupting my thoughts. I pulled my hand out and tucked it under my leg.

"In the living room!" I called back as I straightened my messy hair. Seth walked in with a smile on his face. He was always happy. "Whatever you're on, I need some." I sighed moving over on the couch for him to sit down.

"Very funny Leah. It's called fresh air and daylight. You should try it sometime." He laughed.

"I'll pass. Didn't you hear? I got tired of being a wolf. I'm a vampire now."

"Sweet! You can be a wampire."

"What'd you call me?" I asked him. His smile only got bigger at his cleverness.

"A wampire. You know a werewolf and vampire combined." I playfully punched him on his arm.

"I'll be one, but-"

"Oh no. Not a but." He whined smacking his head.

"I'll do it if I get a costume." I said wiggling my eyebrows. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"No can do, but I can take you out to dinner tomorrow night. A bunch of people are getting together. I've been ordered to bring you."

"Did mom ask?" I asked him with an unamused expression on my face.

"No?" He lied.

"Seth Clearwater! Do not lie to me." I wagged my finger at his face.

"Fine. She asked me to take you, but the guys really want you there." He said with the best puppy-dog face ever. "Please come."

I got up and downed the rest of my wine, the bitter taste traveling through my body taking away the pain.

"Call me tomorrow with the details." I yelled back to him as I walked up the stairs.

I swear when I was walking away I heard him whisper, "She's going to kill me." He's probably right. The animal inside of me is getting restless.

The mirror had better be lying to me right now. I looked old and tired. Wrinkles were starting to show around my eyes, and I was too pale for a Quileute. My light blue shirt hung on my shoulders, while my jeans gripped onto me too tight. My un-manicured feet looked terrible in the sandals I had managed to put on. I slid them off and walked into our closest. I mean MY closet. My eyes browsed the rack of shoes on the right side, my side. The left was Bella's side. I've left it untouched and unlooked at ever since she left me. I sighed in defeat not finding any closed toed shoes that would fit me anymore. My feet had shrunk when I stopped phasing early this year. Slowly my eyes wandered over to the left. Before I realized it I had my feet tied tight in a pair of black Converse.

Before I could take them off Seth honked his horn outside. I ran some eyeliner around my eyes and grabbed my leather jacket quickly as I walked down the stairs and outside.

"You look nice." Seth commented when I got in the car.

"Whatever." I moaned. "No need for the false compliments. So where are we going?"

"You'll see." He replied in a singsong voice as he pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road.

We wound up the curvy driveway. I looked out into the forest remembering vividly what it was like to be in them. Seth was tense and his breathing uneven. His hands were shaking ever so slightly.

The car drove flawlessly around another curve, and at that moment I knew why Seth was nervous. We were at the Cullen's house.

"Stop the car, Seth!" I yelled. He looked at me as his face turned white. The car rolled to a stop and I jumped out, but not before seeing the glowing eyes of my former pack brothers in the woods preventing my escape.

"Leah, they just want to see you. You haven't spoken to anyone in months." I glared at him. His tone was full of pity.

"Leah! Welcome back." The leech mother cooed when she saw me. I glared at her crinkling my nose. How had I ever liked her? Oh that's right, I did it for Bella.

"_Wait so why do I have to meet them?" I asked Bella for the millionth time as she drove us around a curvy road. I knew it was the Cullen's driveway from seeing it so many times in the pack's mind._

"_Because they were like a family to me. I was almost going to be their daughter-in-law, before I met you." Her voice was soft and calming like always. I shuddered at the mention of Edward. She was so close to becoming one of them. One of the soulless life forms on this planet. "Be nice. Okay?"_

_I looked at her meeting her round eyes, "Anything for you." I said unable to deny her of anything._

"_I love you, sugar. But we're here." She said stopping the car outside a mansion. I looked up at the house with awe. Slowly I climbed out of the car to be met by the Cullen family swarming us minus Edward._

"_Leah, welcome to our home!" A leech said to me. I smiled politely guessing she was Esme. I was ushered inside and introduced to everyone quickly. The blonde one, Rosalie, was distant and rude to me. The others, on the other hand, were really welcoming and nice._

_We talked about nothing important for awhile before Bella said we should head out. I hugged Esme and nodded to the rest as a good bye. They all smiled and waved at us, but the tension was high in the air. They had to be mad at me for driving Edward away, or maybe it was the lustful look in Bella's eye._

_I got in the car slowly and looked at her. My breathing changed slightly as she moved closer to me. Our lips touched for a brief second before she pulled away. Her foot slammed on the gas. I flew back in my seat when the car stopped halfway down the long driveway. The house was no longer insight, but two mounds of cream were in my face. I climbed into the backseat shimming out of my pants. I tore open my button up shirt, and waited patiently for Bella to do the same._

_Her smile sent a chill down my spine, "Where were we?" She asked leaning in to kiss me. I met her mouth hungrily. My tongue grazed her teeth as I separated her legs. I gently pushed her red, lacy thong to the side revealing how wet she was. I placed two fingers inside of her and swirled them around. She moaned into my mouth begging me for more. I moved my fingers in and out quickly. I plunged them deep inside of her in search for her g-spot. My fingers ran against the heavenly spot, and I pushed into it hard. She gasped and cried out as she unfolded around me. I pulled my hands out and placed them in her awaiting mouth. It was so sexy to see her suck on her own self. She looked up at me with lust in her now dark eyes. "My turn."_

"Leah...Leah!" Someone shouted waving their hands in front of my face. I blinked and shook my head.

"Sorry." I muttered to Seth. The Cullens looked at me warily, and for the first time I noticed the guys. Sam, Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Collin, and Brady all were looking at me with wide eyes.

"She's alive!" Quil joked trying to lighten the mood. I smirked at him.

"I sure am, but I should be going." I said quickly. I started to walk back to the car, but hot hands clamped down on my shoulder.

"Don't go." A desperate voice said. I looked over my shoulder not expecting to see Sam. He was pissed at me when I told everyone I imprinted on Bella. He was even more pissed when I left the pack a few months ago.

"What Sam?" I asked aspirated. His eyes bore into mine.

"Edward's in town."

"He's what?" I yelled as I felt myself shaking. He took Bella away from me. He was going to pay.

"Bella came. She doesn't want to upset you though." Jake chimed in. I started pacing.

"What the hell! She doesn't want to upset me by coming. Does she not realize I'd do anything just to see her smile again?" I threw my hands up in the air. I felt my body convulse, and my bones splay out from underneath me. Hot pain washed over me. I let out a scream that grew into a low growl. I looked down at my feet seeing two paws instead. I ran off into the forest hating myself.

I had stopped phasing for Bella. It was all for her. She thought I was too committed to the pack, so after she left me I stopped phasing hoping she would come back. Obviously she didn't care about me anymore. She couldn't love me.

I let out a sob falling to the ground. What had I done to deserve this life? Why couldn't my imprint love me like she was supposed to? I could never get her back anyways. Her leech of a boyfriend probably changed her already. I felt caged like an animal. I was stuck on Bella. I couldn't get out. I wasn't able to run free and not worry about her. She consumed my thoughts.

A twig snapped behind me. I snapped my head towards the noise. A pale goddess stood there with a tear stained face. I looked at her noticing for the first time I was human again. I looked back to the human with the hollowed out face and ribs that could be seen through her tight shirt. She bent down and picked up something. She held out a shredded shoe and smiled, "Is this my shoe?" She asked. I rubbed my eyes not willing myself to believe it.

"Bella?"

"Right here." She said raising her hand shyly. She threw the shoe down with a lustful look in her eye. "Come and get me." She giggled.

I watched as she ran away from me at a human pace. I growled playfully at her. The animal inside of me broke out of its cage. I let loose and let my primal instincts take over as I raced to catch my imprint. I knew this time that I would never let her go.


End file.
